


Leave Request

by edibleflowers



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 21:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edibleflowers/pseuds/edibleflowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto needs some time off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave Request

**Author's Note:**

> lemniskate gave me the prompt. I ran with it in the complete opposite direction. This is my brain on sleep deprivation. Fluff. Set after S2, no spoilers.
> 
> Originally posted on August 13, 2009, in my Livejournal.

"What's this?" Jack says, when Ianto's reached the door of his office.

Ianto turns, one eyebrow elegantly raised. "Sorry?"

"This." Jack holds up the paper topping the stack of files and reports which Ianto just set down on his desk. "Leave request?"

"Yeah," Ianto says casually. "Is there a problem?"

"Uh, yes?" Jack looks at it again, then back at Ianto. "Two weeks off in the middle of June? You know I can't spare you that long."

"Sorry, I need all of it." Ianto stays where he is, standing straight and tall in the open door, his expression as carefully blank as ever. "I figured we'd have someone new hired by then anyway, so you won't be shorthanded."

Jack's speechless for a moment, which is pretty rare for him, but he finally manages to close his mouth around a few words. "Why do you need this time off?" he asks.

"Oh," Ianto says. "I'm getting married."

On Jack's astonished look, he turns and walks out of the office. Gwen's at her desk, smirking at him; he acknowledges her smile with a brief wink and keeps going, counting footsteps. He's almost to his coffee station when Jack finally gets up out of his chair and comes after him.

"You're getting _what_?!" Jack bellows.

Ianto glances back at Jack with his best faintly puzzled look. "Was I not clear?"

"Who-- what--" Jack splutters, stuttering to a halt. His eyes blaze. "Will someone tell me what's going on here?!"

"I thought I made myself plain," Ianto says, tugging at the hem of his suit jacket to straighten the lines. "I need two weeks off for a honeymoon."

"I think it's lovely," Gwen puts in, impish. "Mallorca's beautiful that time of year."

Ianto gives her a smile; Jack shoots a glare her way and she just shakes her head in amusement.

"I think," Jack says after a long silent moment, "that we need to talk."

"About?" Ianto's the picture of innocence.

"You've been _seeing_ someone?!" Jack yelps. "And you didn't even tell me?! When were you going to share this news, Ianto? You know I wouldn't mind as long as you just told me what was going on, that there was someone you were interested in--"

While Jack diatribes at him, Ianto takes the last few steps to his station, nonchalantly reaching for Jack's blue-and-white striped mug. It rests upside down on the mat by the sink, where he sets all the mugs to dry after they're cleaned.

"Answer me, Ianto. _Now_!" Jack's closed the distance between them in two steps, breathing hot on Ianto's nape. The sensation sends shivers of hunger down Ianto's spine, recalling many moments of Jack's breath gusting on him in just this way while he slowly fucked Ianto into oblivion.

Ianto takes in a deep breath and turns to face Jack, carefully uprighting the mug at the same time. Jack gives it a dismissive glare. "I don't want coffee, Ianto, I want answers. Starting right now." He growls out the last word in a ragged voice.

"It's you, Jack," Ianto says quietly, and from the depths of the mug he takes out a small velvet box. "If you'll have me," he adds, in a voice no louder than a whisper.

Arrested, Jack gapes at him. Ianto sets the mug aside and opens the box, revealing a platinum band set with a pattern of tiny diamonds. Jack looks down at it, his eyes wide, and then up at Ianto again. Ianto swallows hard. "Jack?" he prompts gently.

Jack's arms come around him all at once and Ianto gasps a laugh even as Jack snogs him breathless. "Yes," Jack breathes in his ear, squeezing him tight, then letting go to take the ring box from him. "God, Ianto. Yes."

"That means I get the time off?" Ianto asks, grinning in spite of himself as Gwen applauds and whoops in the background. Jack rolls his eyes in a fair imitation of Ianto and holds up his hand, and Ianto slides the ring onto his finger.

"But we'll leave the 'til death do us part' bit out of the vows," Jack comments. Ianto smothers another laugh and leans in to kiss Jack, relieved and grateful and altogether astonished that it worked.


End file.
